A variety of systems for fluid metering and totalizing are known. However, numerous disadvantages and shortcomings exist with prior systems, and there is a need for improvement to overcome such disadvantages and shortcomings. Some examples of fluid measuring devices of the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Ser. Nos. 8,489,342 and 5,527,451.
Fluid metering systems of many varieties are known. The systems of the prior art have several drawbacks. Many such systems use the motive energy of the water to rotate an element (such as a paddle wheel). The rotation of this element is then correlated to fluid flow. Such devices of the prior art require machined clearances to allow rotation so that water can pass through the wheel directly (the water that bypasses the wheel is not included in the total flow calculation leading to inaccurate results). The inaccuracy of this method is one such drawback found in the prior art. It would be preferable to have a fluid metering device which prevents fluid from bypassing unmeasured and which therefore, is more accurate than what is found in the prior art.
Another drawback found in the prior art is that fluid metering systems require an outside power source (such as electricity, a battery or compressed gas) to function. It would be preferable to have a metering device which does not require a power source to function.
The fluid metering device of this invention provides a mechanical apparatus and method to determine the volume of fluid that passes through it. The device is actuated entirely by the pressure and flow of the water being measured. The device requires no outside energy source and operates using positive displacement of a piston within a cylinder to measure the amount of an incompressible fluid flowing therethrough.
It is to all the above-noted needs that the device of this application is drawn. This invention addresses and overcomes such problems.